darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers issue 2
Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers Issue 2 is a the second issue for the limited Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers series. Published June 7th, the issue sees the united World Warriors and Night Warriors struggle for survival in the mysterious realm of Majigen while the succubus Lilith continues to further Jedah Dohma's schemes in the human world. Publisher synopsis : "Chun-li and Ken are trapped in dark dimension full of ghouls, demons, and monstrosities, and things only go from bad to worse with the arrival of Lord Raptor -- the heavy metal god of the undead! The crossover chaos continues in STREET FIGHTER VS DARKSTALKERS!" : –Udon Entertainment Issue Synopsis In Japan in the Human World, a group of priests surround and bind the demonic armor Hannya and the blood-craving sword Kien with a chant, when they are approached by another priest, asking to join their circle. When they allow him in, the priest reveals himself to be Lilith in disguise, who drains one of the priests of their souls before slaughtering the rest. Lilith uses the priests blood to feed and awaken Hannya, before feeding it Jedah Dohma's immortal blood. The power of Jedah's blood restores the armor, allowing it to take on the form of the demon samurai Bishamon. Bishamon attempts to attack Lilith, who easily dodges and sends Bishamon to the Majigen. Lilith leaves Japan to seek out more humans to feed on, deciding to snack on some souls from Brazil. In the Majigen, Chun-Li is apologizing to Felicia and Jon Talbain for attacking them, with Chun-Li explaining her original encounter with the succubus Morrigan Aensland, with Talbain calling most inhabitants of the realm of Makai monsters. Felicia explains to Sagat that the Makai is where all Darkstalkers and their ancestors come from, with Sagat wondering if the realm they are all in now is the Makai itself. Felicia explains the history of Makai, comparing to Hell and Hades, revealing that various exiles from the realm that led to the birth of various legends and stories that fill much of the human world's various cultures. Felicia explains she was raised by a group of nuns while Jon was trained to find inner peace through kung fu to control his beastial instincts. While Felicia believes their new allies won't like having 'demon-spawn' traveling with them, Sagat reassures her there are humans more monstrous than any Darkstalkers he has seen, revealing he was one of them, not long ago. Later, the group has settled for the night when Chun-Li hears the mysterious voice calling to her again. Chun-Li recognizes the voice just as it warns her of an impending trap and Chun-Li is besieged by dozens of zombies. The sounds of the attack wake up her companions who rush to Chun-Li's aid. The World Warriors and the Darkstalkers work together to kill as many of the zombies as they can with their various skills and attacks, with Ken almost being overwhelmed by a large number of them until he uses his Shinryuken and realizes the zombies burn very easily. Working with Felicia and Talbain to create a circle of timber from the woods around them, Ken uses his Guren Senpukyaku to light the tinder aflame, allowing them to create a circle of fire to hold the hordes of undead back and let them escape with a route created by Sagat's Tiger Cannon. As Chun-Li explains she heard the strange voice again, she notices Ken is not looking well, and the shotokon warrior hangs back, rubbing his shoulder and complaining of the humidity when he sees blood and realizes one of the undead injured him. Ken collapses, and the group hears the strumming of a guitar as Lord Raptor announces his presence. Using his dark powers and the wound inflicted on Ken to take control of him, Lord Raptor transforms Ken before his allies eyes and asks how his new slave feels. Ken responds with a snarl of "Violent" and charges at his former allies. Bonus Story In Brazil, Oro is training by holding a massive boulder with one hand when he is approached by Lilith, who sensed his incredibly powerful ki. Flustered and intrigued, Oro believes her to want to become his new apprentice and begins training her, by throwing the boulder at her. Lilith catches and throws the boulder back, which merely shatters on contact against him. Oro moves to continue the fight when Lilith uses her shapeshifting and illusion powers to transform herself into various female Street Fighters in bikinis to catch Oro off-guard. As Lilith moves to drain Oro of his soul, she senses the presence of Morrigan and flies off, but not before sending Oro to the Majigen. Sometime later, Ryu arrives with supplies for his master and is confused to find him gone. Characters Featured Characters: Darkstalkers: * Lilith * Bishamon * Jon Talbain * Felicia * Lord Raptor Street Fighter * Chun-Li * Sagat * Ken Masters/Violent Ken * Oro * Ryu Cameos * Morrigan Aensland * Sasquatch * Demitri Maximoff * Rikuo * Anakaris * R. Mika * Laura * Karin * Cammy Trivia *The Homage covers recreates the poster of the original Universal Pictures for Creature from the Black Lagoon, with Rikuo in place of the Gillman, Laura in place of Kay Lawrence, Guile in place of Dr. David Reed, and Cammy in place of Dr. Mark Williams. Credits Gallery Covers Issue 2 Cover B.jpg|Cover B Midnight Bliss Part 2 Issue 2 Cover C.jpg|Special Cover C Homage Issue 2 Cover D.jpg|Warren Louw Cover D juri_vs_q_bee_by_warrenlouw-db1qeb4.png|Clean cover Previews and production SFvDS02 preview1.jpg SFvDS02 preview2.jpg SFvDS02 preview3.jpg SFvDS02 preview4.jpg Navigation Category:Comic Issue